HHH
by fakeperfvctfilla
Summary: Hentai. Hentai. Hentai. Pwp.


Judul : HHH

Cast : Kise, Aomine, Matsumoto (OC)

A/n : gaboleh dibaca degem (dede gemes)

* * *

"Apa kamu minum dari mug cewek dikantor waktu itu ?"

"Yup.."

"Dan itu yang paling buruk ?! Ah sungguh.."

"Yup.."

Ah.. salah cetak lagi.. Kise-san pasti marah.

"Sungguh ? Apa kamu tidak minta maaf ke cewek itu ?"

Aku penasaran apa yang Kise-san lakukan sekarang. Mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang mesum-mesum sama pacar cowoknya.

"Hei, tunggu. Dai-chan, apa kamu dengerin aku ?!"

Terkesiap lelaki yang dipanggil Dai-chan oleh pacarnya tersadar setelah asyik memikirkan tentang bossnya yang cowok dan seksi. Sekarang ia tidak ingin kehilangan pacarnya yang cantik dan jujur itu. Dai-chan love Mika-chan.

"B-Benar Mika-chan.."

"KAMU DENGERIN AKU TIDAK BANGSAT ?!"

"Woah, maaf. Tadi ngomongin apa ya ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sejak kita ngobrol huh ?"

"Maaf, aku lagi mikirin sesuatu yang penting."

"Semenjak kamu nggak dateng nemuin aku, apa itu bukti bahwa kamu telah selingkuh ?!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN."

"AKU MENGERTI, AKU MENGERTI, SUDAH TIDAK APA-APA! MARI KITA PUTUS!"

"EH?!"

"Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!"

Beep

Beep

Gak mungkin! Apa aku... telah dibuang?!

Satu malam berlalu setelah acara pemutusan hubungan sebelah pihak Dai-chan dan Mika-chan.

Pagi hari yang damai disebuah apartemen terletak di distrik tokyo. Apartemen nomor 18 terdengar bunyi nyaring handphone.

Riiing

Riiing

Tangan putihnya meraih handphone warna putih Iphone 6s. Mengatur handphone dalam mode speaker.

"Selamat pagi Kise, waktunya bangun dan kerja." Suara briton terdengar dari seberang.

"Ngh.. Selamat pagi, Aominecchi."

"Oi, cepat bangun! Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang melempem disini kan ?"

"Ya.. ya.. jam berapa ini ... AH! Sial aku punya meeting pagi ini! Terima kasih, Aominecchi. Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Oh, begitu. Kamu tahu ? Pelatihanku akan berakhir besok."

"EH? AH." Kise merespon bingung.

"Dan sepertinya aku akan pulang sore."

"Maaf, Aominecchi, hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk."

"Eh ?" Dan sambungan dimatikan sebelah pihak oleh Kise. "Jeez. Tuh anak pasti ngga dengerin. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengejutkannya dengan datang tak diduga-duga."

Bangunan tinggi dengan 30 lantai di dalamnya Kise berlari terengah-engah sampai di ruang divisi yang diketuai olehnya.

"Hah.. Hah... Selamat pagi."

Dan yang ditemui Kise adalah sekretarisnya.

"Selamat pagi. Anda tepat waktu. Cepat dan buat aransemen untuk meeting, ok ? Ah, malam ini kita ada party pertunangan yang diadakan Yamashita-san."

"Ok." Jawab Kise.

"Matsumoto-san, kita sedang mengadakan meeting. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Yes."

Di belakang sekretarisnya Kise melihat seorang pegawainya sedang duduk dengan muka menempel di meja.

"Kenapa dia ?"

"Dia diputusin sama pacar LDRnya."

"AKU KATAKAN PADAMU. AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI."

"Jeez. Apaan sih ?!"

"Please dengerin aku Maehara-san, pleaaaaze."

"Aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa dia diputusin."

"Kayaknya dia lebih nyebelin dari ceweknya sampai tak tertolong begitu, huh ?"

"Mari pergi setelah party."

"Urgh..."

"Oi, Matsumoto tahan dirimu jangan rendahkan diri hanya karena kau diputusin satu cewek."

"Tapi... Ini semua karena salahmu, Kise-san!"

"Huh.. apa yang telah aku lakukan ?"

OH SHIT! WTH Apa yang kukatakan ?

"Tidak.. ermm.. maksudku.."

"Oi, katakan sesuatu!"

"EEEK! SEPATU KU! ARRGH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU IDIOT!"

"MAAFKAN AKHUUUU"

"Ah... Kise-kun. Berhubung kau tinggal di dekat sini bagaimana kalau kau membiarkannya tinggal sebentar."

"APA?! KENAPA AKU?!"

"Karena, apa kau tidak merasa bersalah dengannya ?"

"Tch."

"Uuuurgh..."

"Yeah, aku mengerti. Cepat jalan yang bener tolol!"

"Yesh."

"See ya."

"Cepet masuk."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kamar mandinya disini!"

"Aku masih pake baju!"

"DIAM DAN CUCI BAJUMU DI TEMPAT LAUNDRY."

"Ya ampun. Sebentar, untung Aominecchi tidak disini."

"Er... permisi..."

"Apa ?"

"Apa disini ada sesuatu yang bisa di pinjam untuk di pakai...?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kise ketus sambil menyeruput cokelat panas. Sedangkan di depannya, matsumoto sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan handuk menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Eh?"

"Sana pulang! Kau bisa pinjam handuk itu untuk di bawa pulang."

"Tapi... Jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini, aku akan ditangkap." Wajah memelas, memohon.

"Yeah. Aku mengerti. Tunggu bentar."

Kise beranjak dari sofa lalu menaruh mug berisi cokelat hangat berisi setengahnya.

"Okay, maaf sudah merepotkan."

Ya ampun. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan. ?! "Halter ? Kise-san nambah berat badan ? Oh ! Kayaknya dirumah mereka melatih tubuh."

Seperti yang aku pikirkan dia sungguh...

Pluk. "Ini." Sebuah kaos oblong di lemparkan ke atas kepala Matsumoto. "Pakai itu untuk pulang. Jangan lupa mencucinya sebelum dikembalikan!"

"Ya... Terima kasih banyak..."

"..." Matsumoto dipenglihatan Kise tampak seperti anak kucing dimarahi. Nih cowok beneran minta digoda, ya. Kise tersenyum. "Katakan dengan jujur. Matsumoto, kenapa aku yang disalahkan atas kandasnya hubungan kalian ?"

"Tidak, uhm... maksudku.." Kepala terus menunduk, tidak berani menatap Kise. "Tidak.. tidak ada yang penting."

"Fakta apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik dirimu yang dibuang denganku ?"

"Errr... itu..." gelagapan, dan keringat segede biji jagung bercucuran, sedangkan muka Kise semakin menipiskan jaraknya dengan muka Matsumoto. "Katakan padaku." Paksa Kise. Tidak, tidak, tidak bagus.

"Kise-san!" Teriak Matsumoto.

Kise tergelak melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan Matsumoto. "Ahahahaha. Kau sangat kacau."

"Tch."

"Tadi itu ekspresi terbaik!"

"Aku... aku..."

"Huh ?" Kise menghentikan tawanya dan melihat Matsumoto yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Kise-san!"

Pandangan mata Kise beralih ke bawah karena handuk yang semula menutupi tubuh telanjang matsumoto kini melorot jatuh.

"Whoaaaa." Matsumoto berbalik menutupi kemaluannya.

"Hehehe." Yang lain terkekeh. "Kau punya badan yang bagus huh..." Walaupun aku sudah berlatih untuk menahan diri selama Aominecchi tidak disini, tapi tetap saja. Sepertinya sedikit main-main tidak masalah. Kise meraih punggung matsumoto. "Hey, Matsumoto-kun ? Kau menyukaiku dijalan 'itu' bukan ?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" Teriak Matsumoto histeris.

Tangan putih Kise meraih dada Matsumoto yang bidang lalu turun kearah selangkangan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apapun! Apa yang akan kau lakukan..."

"Terlalu lambat untuk itu, berdasarkan ini..." tangan nakal Kise mulai meraba-raba kejantanan Matsumoto. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya malam ini aku akan menjadi pacarmu."

"Berhenti bermain-main."

"Tidak." Ucap kise sambil menurunkan tinggi tubuhnya sejajar dengan kejantanan matsumoto. "Tidak apa-apa. Just be quiet."

Lidah lincah Kise mulai menjilat puncuk kepala. Bibir seksi menuruni perpanjangan, "aku akan membuatmu ke enakan."

"Ah... ah... Kise-san..."

Tangan Matsumoto menumpu meja. Napasnya mulai ngap-ngap. Lain halnya dengan Kise yang semakin bergairah. Suara becek ditimbulkan akibat air liur Kise bercampur dengan precum yang terus mengalir.

"Ngh! Ah..."

"Mmmhh." Kise menelan sedikit cum yang dikeluarkan. Dan mulai menghisap kejantanan Matsumoto lagi.

"Ah! Uh! Wow... Luar biasa...!"

Suara menggoda terus timbul dari bawah. Matsumoto memegang pundak Kise dan mendorongnya kebelakang. "Ngh! Aku... aku ingin berada didalammu, Kise-san!"

Kise dibaringkan di atas lantai "aku tidak tahan lagi." Matsumoto menghentak celana bahan Kise dengan paksa, mengangkat ujung baju keatas dada.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, kau idiot!"

Aku tidak menyangka akan datang lebih awal. Aku pensaran apa dia akan terkejut kalau aku datang tiba-tiba...

Seorang lelaki jangkung memasuki apartemen nomor 18 yang sudah seperti rumah baginya. Senyum tipis terkembang.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, sudah pulang...?"

"Kise-san aku selalu, selalu..." kise mendorong dagu didepannya. "Kise-san!"

"Tunggu! Idiot! Pergi! Oi."

"He-y." Suara briton menginterupsi. "Aku pulang."

.

.

tuberculosis alias tbc hehe

.

.

.

halter (n) alat olahraga angkat besi berupa batang besi yg pd kedua ujungnya diberi besi pemberat dng ukuran berat tertentu; barbel.

ff pertama di akun ini, udah gitu aja sih, kalo penasaran review, kritik dan saran yang membangun adalah kunci untuk satu cipokan dariku/ga/ klo niat bakal gue smbungin kok, tinggal fav atau follow ae.

salken, laffya Aomine '3'


End file.
